


Saiyan Swing

by PoisonPrincess96



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bartender!Raditz, Dancer!Vegeta, Entertainer!Vegeta, F/M, Like it's the main plot point, Lots of sexy times, M/M, Mechanic!Bulma, Mob boss!Goku, Mob!Krillin, Swearing, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPrincess96/pseuds/PoisonPrincess96
Summary: Vegeta is bored dancer at Frieza's seedy speak easy, that is until Goku comes in and messes everything up.





	Saiyan Swing

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Vegeta works at a swing club and Goku is a mob boss who visits ocationally and they have super steaming sex. There's plot that's nice sweet too.

Vegeta bit his lip as he slipped on his work uniform, heart pounding erratically. Tonight the bosses to the Z Mob was rolling through, they'd reserved the whole club for their group and Frieza had demanded Vegeta be the one to serve the leader, Goku. No one knew much about him, only that he was incredibly strong, and he was gorgeous.  
Spiked blonde hair, amazingly teal eyes, corded muscles, thick- Or, you know, so he'd heard. Not that he like, cared at all. Who would care about the only man in Manhattan, possibly the states, or even the world, that Vegeta’s boss was scarred of? The one man that could liberate him?  
Couldn't care less.  
Vegeta looked in his dirty, broken mirror, touching the bruise around his neck. A present from Frieza last night, he'd had Bella, one of the dancing girl’s, put paint on it, but it hadn't quite done enough.  
A quick glance at his clothes, if they could be called that. Black tight shorts, a black vest, stupid lace covered ankle boots, and some even stupider little white collar with a black bow tie.  
“VEGETA!” the boy flexed his tail and turned to the door, seeing his boss.  
“Yes sir?”  
“They're here, go and attend to him.” a small, fast nod and Vegeta darted down the stairs and into the main room. On the stage a few of the girls sang Brass Swing while three rather scary looking men watched, in the back area, in a haze of smoke, sat the largest. Scariest and most handsome man Vegeta had ever seen. Instantly he knew this was Goku. Next to him sat a really short but admittedly gorgeous man with a tall, thin blonde in his lap. Probably Krillin, Goku’s right hand and his girl. Vegeta loved hearing about her, no one knew much anything more about her than they did Goku, only that she'd been a rival gang until recently. No one even knew her name, only that she went by 18. Some people liked to say that was her body count, but Vegeta hadn't believed that bit, he figured it would have changed at this point.  
“Geta!” the saiyan boy turned to see Raditz, the bar tender, hailing him over.  
“Yeah? The Fuck do you want?”  
“Cool it tiger, you're handing them tonight, ain't cha?” Vegeta gave a wary nod, noting the nickname for later. “Krillin ordered this, 18 got the pink lady and Kakarot wants the bourbon on the rocks.” Raditz pushed the tray of drinks towards his co worker, looking at the boy’s confused face.  
“Kakarot?”  
“Yeah, that's Goku’s real name.” the taller man commented uncaringly before realization sunk in. “Oh shit, you didn't hear that from me, got it?” Vegeta glanced at the huge, powerful man sitting in the VIP section, before giving a nervous nod.  
Maybe he shouldn't go over there, maybe he should pretend to be sick… or actually be sick.  
But no, Vegeta never, ever backed down, he straightened his shoulders, grabbed the tray and swayed over to his section, fake confidence oozing off of him. But he just couldn't stop thinking about what the bartender had told him. Was Kakarot really his name? Was Goku at sort of strange alias? Like 18. Should he ask? Vegeta glanced at the people he was walking towards, Kakarot was tapping a revolver on his thigh.  
Fuck! Oh my god, don't ask. Definitely don't call him Kakarot. Just call him Sir, or Goku, definitely not Kakarot, he can't know that you know, and how does Raditz know? Vegeta walked into the VIP section, mind firmly on what to call his clients.  
“Here’s your drinks, Kakarot.” Krillin and 18 were up and standing, guns pointed at Vegeta before he even realized what he'd said.  
“Shit I'm sorry. I- someone told me that was your real name and I was wondering if it was true, but I thought this might happened if I did so I was gonna call you sir, but then I was thinking about it still and I didn't mean to, honest, I don't even know why you would have a fake name-” Fuck! He was rambling. But they were pointing guns at him! What was he supposed to do.  
Both Vegeta’s worrying and rambling were cut off by Kakarot’s laughter, it was warm and soft and the boy was too mesmerized to do anything other than stare at the angel sitting before him.  
“Did Raditz go and tell you that was my name?” Vegeta’s panic came back. Guns were still being pointed at him, he couldn't let Kakarot shoot the idiot, even if this was all his fault.  
“No sir, it was one of the delivery boys this morning.” Vegeta lied smoothly,  
“Oh? And where did he hear it?”  
“I don't know sir. I didn't think to ask.” shit! He was so dead, and so was Raditz.  
Goku laughed again.  
“You're not half bad under pressure, kid. And you ain't a squealer. That's good. Go get me a tumbler of bourbon and tell my older brother to keep his trap shut.” Vegeta was so shocked at what the older man had told him it took a moment for him to respond.  
“yes Kakaro- Goku- Sir. Yes sir.” his fumbling earned him a small laugh.  
“You're cute. Tell you what, just for tonight, you can call me whatever you want if you tell me your name and keep bringing your tight little ass back here with more drinks.”  
“My name's Vegeta.” the saiyan blushed, tail going tight around his thigh at the older man’s attention.  
“Maybe one more thing.” Kakarot told him grinning darkly.  
“Yes?”  
“You have to do whatever the clients ask, right?”  
“I'm not a whore.” Vegeta snapped out quickly, fury already in his face before the thought better of it. Kakarot didn't seem bothered by his out burst though, in fact, he laughed and smiled a little.  
“Course not baby, but you are an entertainer.”  
“Yes…”  
“Good. You got anything on under that?” Vegeta nodded and blushed bright, what he was wearing was a black, very lacy thong and a black lace wrap around his chest.  
“Good. Let's loose the clothes, and those shoes too. But go get my drink first, kay cutie?” Vegeta nodded and turned to the two other people in the booth.  
“Anything for you two?” he asked, making eye contact before thinking better of it.  
“I like you. You call me 18, this is Krillin. Can we get a few martinis?” Vegeta nodded and walked off returning soon with his drinks. Kakarot was smoking something with Krillin and 18, it smelled foul, but Vegeta was fairly used to it, as everyone here smoked it.  
“Thanks cutie. Now, ‘bout those clothes?” Vegeta blushed to his roots, but obediently slipped his vest off, throwing it over a chair, the shorts followed soon after, then he kicked off the shoes. He could at least enjoy not wearing those things go for the rest of the night. “That's a good boy.” Kakarot purred, motioning Vegeta closer. The performer came easily, falling gracefully when the mob boss pulled him into his lap, and looked into those infinite obsidian eyes.  
“You ever had some if this, Cutie?” Vegeta glanced at the blunt in the hand and shook his head. “oh? Do you want to?” Vegeta did, he thought it looked fun, but he sent a nervous glance to his employer in the back of the room, he looked angry.  
“Oh, is Frieza bein’ a pissy bitch tonight? I wouldn't want to get you in trouble.”  
“He might not like me smoking house stuff, bit of a waste on me.” Vegeta answered.  
“What if you paid for it?” The saiyan boy laughed for a good minute before realizing the man was serious. Oh.  
“I don't have any money.”  
“But you work here.”  
“I don't exactly make a lot, and I have bills.”  
“Oh. Well how much would you need to be able to spend some money on this?”  
“I don't really-”  
“I want to know.” Kakarot s hand slipped to the boys tail, stroking it slowly and making the poor saiyan’s higher thought shut off.  
“234.” He answered in a huffing breath, wiggling his hips a little.  
“Yeah? Well, here.” The man pushed his hips up, into Vegeta’s to reach into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Some riffling through and he pulled out three 100 dollar bills, handing them to Vegeta.  
“Now you can buy next round.” the entertainer just sat there, money loosely held on his fist.  
“You can't just hand me three hundred dollars!”  
“Eh? Why not?”  
“Can you not count!? Do you know how much money that is!?”  
“Cutie, much as I love the fire, and I do, the yelling is kinda bringing me down, now put that money in your tits for now, and take a hit.” Vegeta flushed but tucked the bills in the wrap and snatched the blunt from Kakarot, taking a hasty inhale and immediately choking on it.  
Another laugh warmed his chest as Kakarot patted his back.  
“You okay, Cutie?”  
“Mhm.” no, he was dying. Kakarot handed him a large glass which he sipped on, quickly realised it was bourbon, and pointed an unamused look at his companion.  
“What can I say? I want you to stick around for a bit. Maybe the night.” Vegeta turned a beautiful shade of red. He really was a sight in that skimpy little outfit.  
“I'm not a whore! I'm a good boy.” he sounded like a child, making him flush even deeper, sinking in on himself.  
Kakarot just smiled at him and ran a hand over his tail.  
“course you are baby, but ain't nothin’ wrong with you sittin’ so pretty on my lap. Maybe I can even steal a kiss or two?” lord, a man this fearsome shouldn't be able to look that sweet.  
“I uh, I don't know how to-” Vegeta trailed off when he saw the predatory smile spread across Kakarot’s face.  
“I'd be happy to teach you.” before he could answer that the larger man grabbed the back if of his head and pulled him close, dry, warm lips pressed against his own and stole his focus, a bossy tongue pushed into his own mouth, pressing and shoving as shivers wracked through his spine, Vegeta imitated best he could, but found his attention lacking, to focused instead on his wandering hands and rolling hips. Eventually Kakarot pulled away, making the small saiyan gasp slightly.  
“Been awhile since I've seen a little saiyan running around. Longer since they were sweet as you. You'll stick around, won't cha?” Vegeta nodded before he fully understood what was said. “Good. You want more?” he nodded again and brought his face closer to his companion, who put the blunt in his mouth.  
“I meant this, but we'll do more of that too.”  
“kay.” Vegeta took this hit slower, taking less. His still choked, but at least he looked less like an idiot. Not that Kakarot seemed to care, he just passed the blunt away and pulled him close, tingles rushed through his body and he just tried to hold onto something. That thing ended up being Kakarot’s shoulders, which he gripped so strongly the larger man was sure there would he bruises, but somehow he didn't really mind.  
Much as Kakarot was enjoying having this pure little thing wiggling desperately in his lap, they'd been at it a good few minutes and he was getting a bit bored. After all he was a man, a man with needs. He didn't think he could get the boy to just hop in his dick, not yet at least, but maybe he could get some relief.  
The man grinned and pushed back the little saiyan so he was sitting up with he boy straddling his hips. Quickly he shimmed out of his suit jacket, undid his tie, he was about to throw it to the floor with his jacket but he thought better of it, instead taking off Vegeta’s stupid little bow, throwing it off… somewhere, slipping the tie over his head instead.  
“That's better, don't you think?” Vegeta just smiled dopily at him. “Mhm, good input, Cutie.” That got a full smile, making Kakarot stop and run a hand through his hair. Next he rolled his sleeves up and pushed his suspenders off his shoulder. He knew this was smart almost instantly when Vegeta started pushing his shirt aside a bit to start kissing and biting his neck.  
“Alright cutie, you want more?”  
“Mhm!” He answered, not moving from his neck.  
“That's good, why don't you show me how well you can kiss now.” Vegeta pulled away from his neck to press firm, sweet little kisses to his lips. “Nice as that is, how about you kiss me somewhere else?” he got a lost look in return, so he shifted his hips up into the boy’s, earning a little shocked gasp.  
“Do people really kiss… down there?”  
“Sure they do, well at least I do, and I bet you'd be just wonderful at it, don't you want to prove me right?” Vegeta bit his lip, not quite sure he really wanted to be putting that in his mouth, but in his hesitation Kakarot had started to pull away and Vegeta knew he didn't want this wonderful heat and heady smell to go away.  
“I could try.” He practically whispered, earning a warm smile.  
“That's just what i wanted to hear. Alright, down you go.” fully prepared to climb down to the floor himself he was rather shocked when Kakarot lifted him from his waist and placed him down in a cushion someone had, at some point placed in between the man’s feet.  
Continuing his shocking behavior the man just pulled his cock out right confront of god and everyone.  
“Well? Give it a kiss.” his cheeks burned but Vegeta did place his lips gently on the tip.  
“Come on Vegeta, that's how babies kiss. You can do better than that.” a miserable dark flush spread across Vegeta’s face again, but he felt determined to show Kakarot he could be good at this. That he was worth the attention and the money so carelessly handed to him. Redoubling his efforts he licked up the shaft and popped the tip into his mouth, sucking intently.  
“Jesus Christ!” rough hands grabbed his hair and pushed him down farther, he tried to let it, but the thick intuition didn't go far before he choked aggressively. Hands pulled him away and gently wiped the spit from his cheek.  
“Sorry, Cutie.” Vegeta let out a few coughs, throat still seizing a bit. He thought back to what Bella had told him one time, about men. She's said it was easier to do what they want is you're a little drunk, that it relaxed your muscles. The smaller man reached up and made a kind of grabby hand at Kakarot's drink. “Oh, you want more?”  
“Yes please, sir.”  
“Fuck. You're gonna be the death of me.” despite his words Kakarot passed him the drink which he tried not to taste as he gulped down about half, and handed it back.  
“Can i try again, sir?”  
“Jesus fucking, yeah baby. You do whatever you want.” Vegeta threw him a warm, innocent smile and descended on his dick again.  
Hands gripped his hair, but didn't shove him this time. Instead they let him work at his own pace. He didn't want to try putting it all in just yet, thought that maybe he should wait until the alcohol kicked in, so instead he bobbed his mouth around the head, sucking for all he was worth.  
“Use your tongue.” Vegeta nodded, or tried to at least, and swirled his tongue around the head making the hands in his hair grip a little tighter.  
“Fuck!” the saiyan ripped off the older man's cock, eyes closing as those strong hands gripped and pulled.  
“Ah, sorry Cutie. Keep forgetting to be gentle with you.” those wonderful hands pulled away and instead started petting him. Well nice as that felt he wanted that pain back.  
“Do it again.” He demanded, quietly.  
“Huh?”  
“My hair, pull it again. I like it.” The predatory grin he got back for that made Vegeta reconsider, but it was too late, Kakarot grabbed him, shoved him down on his cock, and pulled hair so hard Vegeta was sure he'd yanked some out.  
Fuck, but did it feel good.  
The saiyan tried his hardest to please this man, swirling his tongue and sucking with all his might, using one hand to grip what he couldn't fit in his mouth (and there was a lot that couldn't fit) and the other to roll those big, heavy balls. Kakarot seemed to like it, after all when Raditz came into the VIP section he didn't allow Vegeta to pull off, just scratched the back of his neck in a soothing way and held his head down.  
“Do you really have to desecrate all innocent things?” Raditz asked, Vegeta was pretty sure he'd gestured at him, but he couldn't see and frankly didn't care.  
“What? He even asked if he could try! Just cause you never tried to claim this tight little piece of ass doesn't mean I can't.”  
“Did you drug him up first?”  
“He had a bit, yeah, but I didn't make him.”  
“Vegeta, do you like this?” Raditz asked, it took a moment to realize what he’d said, seeing as Vegeta had paid almost no attention to this little exchange. In lieu of an answer Vegeta just relaxed his throat until he could and slip farther down, working that magnificent dick all the way down his throat, causing the man above him to shout obscenities. Vegeta stayed down as long as he could, trying to pay at least a little attention to the conversation going on over his head.  
“I think it's clear he's happy where he's at.”  
“Fine. Just, it's his… he doesn't do-this sort of thing, ever. So just, be careful with him, okay?” Vegeta was both touched that Raditz cared this much about him, and pissed that he wouldn't shut up and leave.  
He did though, after some more incredibly boring conversation passed. Vegeta entertained himself with popping Goku’s dick in and out if his throat, trying to get those hands tugging on him again.  
It worked.  
But fuck, he needed more.  
Finally Raditz walked away and Vegeta popped off his prize to look at the taller man.  
“Why’d you stop, Cutie?”  
“I uh… do you want to… um… I have a room, upstairs, I don't, I haven't, but could we- or would you-”  
“You want to show me your room, Cutie?” Kakarot ran a hand gently down his face, Vegeta’s eyes glazed over as he leaned into and nodded. “Alright, lead the way.” Vegeta nodded, getting to his feet and grabbing his clothes, pulling up the shorts. “You can leave those right there. You won't need them.”  
“But… Frieza-”  
“Won't say a thing if he sees you on my arm.” Kakarot finished, grabbing his prize around the waist and steering him to the stairs behind the bar.  
Frieza stood in the door still, glaring heavily. But true to Kakarot's word he didn't say anything, just gave Vegeta a look that promised he wouldn't get away with this.  
He was scared, Frieza beat him near to death for stealing an extra roll at dinner once, what would he do for this? Would he actually kill him this time? Chain him down in the basement and leave him? He'd done that too when Vegeta had been ten, left him down there with nothing for a week. Vegeta couldn't even remember why. Fuck! He should tell Kakarot he'd changed his mind. He wouldn't shoot him over that, probably.  
Vegeta stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to the taller man.  
“Kakarot, I don't know if I can-”  
“You backin’ out on me, Cutie?” oh Jesus, he couldn't say it! He wanted this, he wanted this so much it hurt.  
“No!” Kakarot smirked.  
“We'll that's good. Which room is yours?” Vegeta grabbed Kakarot's hand and pulled him to the last room at the end of the hall.  
Oh, his room sucks. That was embarrassing. It was tidy, but more out of a lack of objects than an actual cleanliness. There was a small bed in the corner, covered in cheap greyish brown sheets, next to that a rotting old table with two books, a candle, and a glass of water from the night before. Across the room was a small wardrobe with all his clothes and a broken vanity with its broken mirror.  
“I know it's not much-”  
“You're damn right it isn't. Don't you own any stuff?” Vegeta blushed even harder.  
“Not really.” Vegeta sat on his bed, trying to curl in on himself, embarrassed now by both his nudity and poverty.  
The fuck had he been thinking? Kakarot was a rich, powerful man who had been looking for a good time. Vegeta was just an easy target, had literally fallen into his lap.  
“-eta? What's wrong, Cutie? It's okay, we won't be looking too much at your room. You got any oil?”  
“Uh, I have some hair oil in the vanity.”  
“Good! That's good. Why don't you get on your knees, chest down on the bed?” Vegeta nodded, mystified as Kakarot started to unbutton his shirt.  
Jesus, he was gorgeous.  
“Turn around, Princess.” Kakarot ordered, immediately he was obeyed. Vegeta waited, tense. Kakarot sure took his sweet fucking time though. It felt like forever before a very cold slick… thing circled his hole.  
“Fuck! What the living hell do you think you're doing back there!?” Vegeta sat up, whipping around to sit on his legs and glare at the, holy hell completely naked and amazing, confused Goku.  
“We'll I'm sure as fuck not bottoming for a pretty little thing like you.” bottoming?  
“What?!”  
“I guess if it's a complete deal breaker you could fuck me, it's not half bad, and you got a pretty decent sized cock. Just as long as I'm still on top.”  
“What are you even talking about!?”  
“You really don't know? Baby, what have you done, you know, intimately?”  
“I sucked your cock ten fucking minutes ago!” Vegeta shouted, beginning to once again feel incredibly subpar.  
“With someone else.” Kakarot told him, making Vegeta blush.  
“I had this… thing with one of the dancing girls. But she didn't like kissing, But i touched her breast once. I didn't like that .” Kakarot was laughing at me. How fucking dare he!? Vegeta jumped to his feet and scowled.  
“You know what? Fuck you, get the hell out of my dingy ass room, I don't need you laughing at me!”  
“Ah, baby, I'm sorry. It's a good thing. I like my playthings nice and innocent. Come on, I'll make you feel real good.” Kakarot was dragging him closer by his hand, that warm smile on his face making all of the Saiyan’s rational thought leave.  
“Okay. But don't laugh at me anymore!”  
“Wouldn't dream of it.” Kakarot tugged him into a fierce kiss that left Vegeta completely at his mercy. In fact the small saiyan hardly noticed being picked up and dropped onto his bed, on his back. Hot hands roamed all over him, making him moan and wiggle more trying to get some friction in other places.  
“You ready, baby? I gotta tell you, it'll hurt at first, but after that I'll make you see stars.”  
“You'll be gentle, right?” Vegeta didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he had a good idea that it might suck.  
“Course baby.”  
“Okay then.” Kakarot smiled and trailed his hand down, bypassing vegeta's poor neglected cock in favor of brushing a finger over his hole. This felt nice, not necessarily as much as he would have liked his lover to touch his dick, but nice. He slipped it in, only a little bit, but he had big hands. It didn't hurt, per say, if felt weird though. The finger pulled away but came back quickly, cool and slick. Fuck it was weird. The stretch and burning were actually quite nice, he liked it. Wanted more. He started pushing into his hand, making a small whining noise in the back of his throat, earning a chuckle from Kakarot.  
“That's good baby. You want more?”  
“Mhm- fuck!” Kakarot fucking shoved another finger in there, pleasure and pain spun through Vegeta, almost making him scream. Kakarot twisted and shoved and eventually brushed that wonderful spot that had Vegeta losing his mind whenever the man touched it. But it just wasn't quite enough.  
“Kakarot, more. Please. Please!”  
“Aw baby, you sure this is your first time? You're taking my fingers real good, I bet you take my cock like a champ.”  
“Just fuck me already! You're really going to make me beg?”  
“Well, I wasn't,” Kakarot pulled his fingers out in one quick jerk, taking his cock into his hand and slicking it up slowly, making no move to touch Vegeta. “But seein’ you all riled up like this, maybe I will.”  
“what?!”  
“Yeah. Beg.”  
“You can't be serious! Fuck me right the fuck now or just get out. I don't beg.”  
“Well, I guess that's close enough. You sure are a bosy bottom though.” Vegeta didn't get to argue that (not that he could) because Kakarot shoved forward and impaled him, taking every thought away with it.  
Vegeta couldn't summon enough thought to tell you whether he was in agony or bliss, but he sure liked it. Kakarot was gentle at first, but Vegeta’s blissed out face and indecent begging for harder and more soon took his worries away and he started pounding in with intent.  
Not only was Vegeta bossy, he was loud. Kakarot was worried someone would come in looking for a murder victim if he didn't stop his screaming. Not that it deterred him, in fact he kinda hoped they would. So instead of easing off or jerking the poor saiyan off he shifted him so the smaller man was sitting in his lap and grabbed his tail with one hand, causing a wonderful little gasp and shudder to course through his lover. Kakarot ignored it though, just grabbed vegeta’s waist and started fucking him again, pulling the boy down harder and faster with each thrust until he was nothing but a sobbing mess, begging for release.  
“I thought you didn't beg, Cutie.” Kakarot whispered in his ear.  
“I don- oh fuck! Please Kakarot, please let me cum!” Kakarot chuckled, but he did bring that wildly moving tail to his lips and bit it lightly.  
White hot… something zapped through vegeta, waves of what felt like a cross between electricity and magic had him practically convulsing and screaming as he rode out his high.  
He didn't really feel Kakarot cumming right after him, not really, more he felt that crushing grip dragging him closer and that huge cock pulsing deep inside him, almost throwing him back into his passion.  
“Fuck.” Kakarot laughed,  
“That's was the point baby.” He didn't say anything else, just laid down and brought Vegeta with him, he was snoring in seconds.  
Vegeta smiled just a little, cuddled as close as he could and followed. he'd never slept in a bed with someone else, he could forget the cold draft of his room and just focus on this wonderful warmth.


End file.
